My dreams were shattered but my wish came true
by Piggiepug
Summary: A lonely Hermione finds herself in the hands of an absolute stranger, she falls in love almost at once but then horror hits before she can unmask her Prince Charming Pls R


Disclaimer: No, No and uhmm. . . No  
  
~*~My dreams were shattered but my wish came true~*~  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
The warm and sweet smell of Butterbeer and pumpkin juice wafted up to me as the house-elf held open the ivory doors of the Great Hall. I slid my silver mask over my eyes and walked gracefully into the beautifully transformed Hall. The many chandleries overhead were blinding, but a sixth sense guided me as I walked through the crowd. As the inspecting eyes of many turned onto me, I remembered why I fussed with my costume so much. . .  
  
~*~ "You spend so much time on your studies, why not have some fun for a change? Take a break and enjoy your self Hermione!" Pavarti's giggly voice echoed in my mind. I recalled Lavender's mischievous expression as she announced what they had planned for me. Armed with a wizard-photo of my sleeping form (snores included) and some time to spare, they managed to gain permission for preparing me on the night of the Winter Masquerade. ~*~  
  
With my new image came newly found confidence, which I used to turn down several offers of dances. I just stood there as if waiting for someone special to walk up to me and give me his hand.  
  
A mask had hid every person in this room, yet some wonder permits one individual to stand out more than others. I first spotted him talking to the Professor Dumbledore; his golden mask covered half of his face and glistened with the luminous lights above. I wasn't sure if it had been the fixed gaze I was giving him or just a mere coincidence but he turned his head and our eyes met. His grey eyes met my dark brown ones and it seemed as if the sky was lowering itself down towards the Earth below.  
  
He then quickly excused himself from the Headmaster and headed towards my direction. I could feel my cheeks glowing bright scarlet and hot underneath shimmering lights. He took my hand in his and gave it a sweet gentle kiss before he asked for a dance. I gave a small nod that brought a warm smile to his half covered face, he then lead me to the dance floor. I was baffled, here am I dancing with someone I have never met, yet there is something unique about him that told me he was the man of my dreams.  
  
We didn't talk much but the silence was golden, and as we danced to the music played of the Banshee Band, I felt as if I was in a fairy tale. I felt like a Cinderella, a princess, as she danced with her prince and they lived happily ever after. I looked up to him and though no words were exchanged between us, I could sense that he felt the same.  
  
Everyone was due to be unmasked at the end of the night, yet I couldn't help but wish his mask would be lifted from his face much soon. Eagar to see the face that belonged to the man of my dreams, I begged for him to lower his mask, but he just ran a hand through my chestnut coloured hair and told me to be patient and wait till the end.  
  
As the song ended with applause, he asked me if I would like some Butterbeer or any food, but I told him not to worry for I was comfortable just dancing. A slower tune came to beat and we danced closer together. Leaning against his chest, I could hear the steady beating of his heart and I felt safe, safer than any other time in my life. He lightly stroked my cheek before he lifted my chin and lowered his own to close the space between us. The kiss was passionate, and for that short period of time when his lips met mine, I could feel the love he had for me.  
  
I was flushed. I had fallen in love with a stranger whose face I hadn't even seen! My thoughts told me how ironic it was; how stupid it would sound if I told Harry or Ron? Even Lavender and Parvati would laugh if I mention it to them.  
  
Suddenly a flash of green light brought my thoughts back, but I disregarded it and continued dancing with him. I realized that the music had stopped and as screams filled the room, I sensed that something was wrong. A group of teachers were seemed to be wrestling someone down and everyone else in the room had their eyes focused on us; the silence was eerie. Just at this moment, he collapsed! I wrapped my arms around him and tried to hold him but his weight was too much, he fell onto the cold marble floor without an expression on his handsome face.  
  
Reality drew to me and it hit me hard, he was dead, the man of my dreams was dead. I knelt on the ground next to him and took off my silver mask revealing my tear-stained face to him. But it was too late; he died without knowing who I was. I took his hand in mine the same way he had done earlier in the night and brought it to my quivering lips. With a shaking hand, I gently slid his golden mask off his face.  
  
It was him, the face of an enemy and rival I had learned to loathe, the face that terrorised my friends and I, the face that I slapped a few years ago.  
  
My dreams were shattered. . .  
  
But my wish came true...  
  
..........................................................................................................  
  
A/N: Well that's the end folks, hope you liked it. There is a possibility a sequel might be written but I need more Reviews to give me the 'inspiration'! : -) 


End file.
